bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lola Lombardi
Lola Lombardi is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Greasers at Bullworth Academy. Appearance Lola has auburn hair cut short and brown eyes. She never wears the school uniform, instead dressing up in a tight black leather outfit with leopard print, red ribbon tie, and a pink belly shirt with her stomach visible. In the winter she replaces the belly shirt with a sweater of the same color, red scarf, black boots, and a pair of black gloves. This style of outfit that was popular among girls in the 1950s. She can occasionally be seen wearing yellow pajamas in the girls dorm when it's late or before 8:30am. Lola also has a tattoo of two cherries on one of her calves which only appears in her fall/spring/summer outfit. She appears on the front cover of a magazine called BlaBlaBla ''that is found in Old Bullworth Vale Beauty Salon. Creative origins Lola's appearance is believed to be modeled after Molly Ringwald, who was popular in teen films during the 1980s such as ''The Breakfast Club, Pretty In Pink, and Sixteen Candles. Characteristics Lola is Johnny Vincent's manipulative, attention-seeking and promiscuous girlfriend. She uses her looks and sexual confidence to manipulate boys into doing stuff for her, with Jimmy apparently being the only boy who realizes what she's up to (though this doesn't stop him from kissing her or doing missions for her). Her dialogue frequently contains double entendres, an example being how she describes bike races as making her "so... excited." Due to Lola's sexual nature, she has a reputation for being easy among the boys, and for being slutty among the girls. She's even unpopular among her own clique, many of the Greasers feeling that she has a negative influence on Johnny and doesn't treat him well. Many students describe her as a slut, and in Finding Johnny Vincent, Norton calls her a tramp to her face. Her enjoyment of being the center of attention borders on narcissism, and it is slightly hinted that her relationship with Johnny is mainly because of his standing as a clique leader. She loves attention, in conversation asking other students to talk about her instead of whatever else, and even being enthusiastic over the idea that she has a stalker. When she's not talking about herself she likes to complain about boys in general, saying that they're immature, can be mean, and are generally annoying. There are many rumors about Lola around the school, again possibly due to her sexual nature. Trent claims that Lola showed him that she wears no underwear, and Mandy claims that Lola sleeps around to get Johnny jealous. Lefty has also been heard saying that Lola told him that she wants to join the nunnery when she graduates. Lola dislikes and is rivals with Mandy, who she thinks is a "bitch." This may explain why she is not a cheerleader. She and Pinky will attack each other on sight due to the rivalry between the Greasers and Preppies. It's very slightly hinted that Lola has a nihilistic worldview and that her personality is a reaction to it. Role in game Lola is first seen during Chapter 1, where she accompanies Johnny and watches Jimmy's fight against Russell. She's also seen once in Chapter 2, waiting in line for the movies with Gord. After Jimmy steals Gord's bike causing him to give chase, Lola leaves in a huff. Lola's promiscuity is the driving force behind the events through all of Chapter 3. Jimmy first crosses Lola's path when Johnny, who suspects her of cheating on him with Gord, hires Jimmy to follow her and take pictures of proof. Getting caught does not slow Lola down, as she flirts with Algie so he'll do her homework and Chad so he'll buy her stuff. Lola then begins stirring up trouble between Johnny and Jimmy, first provoking them into a bike race which Jimmy wins and then convincing Jimmy to raid the Greasers' hideout in an abandoned building to get her personal belongings back. She then lets Jimmy know about the rumble between the Greasers and Preps and lambastes him for not participating in it. After beating up Johnny and taking over the Greasers, Jimmy breaks things off with Lola, telling Johnny to "keep that slut" for all he cared. However, he can still kiss her if the player chooses to. Later in the game, while Johnny is incarcerated, Lola asks people his whereabouts even though she tells Jimmy and Norton that she and Johnny have "split up." Her mood switches rapidly from tears and grief to catty viciousness. de:Lola Lombardi ru:Лола Ломбарди Lombardi, Lola Lombardi, Lola Lombardi, Lola Lombardi, Lola